Dawn of a New Saga
by John09
Summary: New People, New Battles, It time to play the game and duel! The story better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, alright? don't sue me, jez..

alright before i start this fan fic. i got to tell you a few thing.

There is gonna be girls in the slifer dorm

Girls and Boy will be together in the slifer dorm (Don't go crazy about it...)

this was based on a rp in a forum, of course I'm gonna change some stuff, there...just wanted to get out of my chest...

-----------------------------------------

Times slowly gone by as the docks was getting filled with many new kids slowly come from everywhere, including one person, John Brown as he walks on the docks "Hmm, a new place, I hope I can find some new friends"he was wearing Slifer Red clothes, having black hair and brown eyes, he was also wearing a red-black hat. He started walking but suddenly, out of nowhere this girl wearing Slifer Clothes, just came right at him,

"HI-YA! I'M NA-NE-KO! D'YA KNOW WHERE SLIFER DORM IS!"she said her body completely shaking like crazy. she had aqua eyes and blond hair.

John was about to say something but she than disappear, "Is that girl on caffeine pills or something?" John thought.

She came back out of nowhere, as he was about to walk to his dorm "Hello! I'm Naneko, Sorry about earlier, it's just that I'm really excited." She seems kinda sad. This girl seems a little crazy but John had patience, "It's Alright" He gave her a smile but then he notice that she was sad.

"Are you ok? you don't so happy"John asked Naneko.

She blinked "um...I-I don't know what you're talking about- uh what's your name?" she was trying to change the subject.

"The names-"Naneko was suddenly pushed which then made her fall on John. "Ow..."

John looked around, looking whoever did this, there were to many people, He straighten his hat. as Naneko got up, John got up. Naneko Apologize "I'm sorry..."

John smile "It's alright, it wasn't your fault, must of been some idiot."

"I think I know who did it..."John stopped her. "WHO!"

She sighed "Komosume, she likes to bully me around"

John turned his hand into a fist, as he started to angry, he hate bully big and small "WHERE IS SHE?"

"N-no it's ok, Oh my Knee!"Naneko groan as she her knee bleeding.

John toke a sigh as he look at her knee "This doesn't look so bad...let me take care of it" He toke off his backpack and grab his small first aid kit and grab a big bandage he placed it on her knee. Naneko smile at him, John got up and put his backpack on, John remember about her last question "Oh yeah, don't you want to find you dorm?"

"YEAH!"Naneko nodded.

"weird, she hyper than she not...whatever"John though as he unzip his backpack, and then grab his paper with a key attached to it. "Do you have this paper?"

"No, i lost my paper I think the number was 144"

John stare at his paper..."so is mine"he gave a fake smile. "Oh great, I don't know if this will the best idea ever..but i guess...you never know" He thought...


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Rules

Chapter 2: a chance to survive...

* * *

"Well let's get going then" John ran to his dorm.

Naneko blinked "Wait up!" She followed John.

* * *

John look at the numbers, _"140, 141, 142, 143, 144!" _He look as he unlock the door with the key they gave him, the door started to open, He study it there wasn't really much but a small table, a half broken mirror, and a bunk bed. "Well it's something" He throw his backpack at the top bed and then grab his deck from his pocket. He grab the first card in front of his deck, it was a powerful card, Berserk Dragon.

"Well Berserk Dragon, we finally came to duel acacdemy, maybe are answer will be told."John stare at his card...even though it didn't say nothing, it wasn't a spirit or aleast john doesn't think so. Suddenly out of nowhere, Naneko started poking it.

"Nice Card" she at John's Red-Black Hat, she then quickly grab it. "Nice Hat"

John eyes was twiching, she look back at her, as she was holding the hat, He saw different things which made his turned nervous, He then quickly grab his hat "P-please, d-don't do that!"

Suddenly, a girl wearing the Ra Yellow boys uniform burst into the room. "Hi! My name is Mina, welcome to the Academy, I hope I'll see you at dinner, well gotta go, bye!" And she ran out of the room with a big smile plastered to her face.

"What was that!"John asked.

Naneko stomach started to roar, "That reminds me, let's go the cafeteria..."

"We can't do that, we have to go to the orientation" John cried.

"Whatever, i'm going to the cafeteria"Naneko walk out.

_"Good bye, girl" _John thought. He look around as he puts his hat back on, _"But, what if she gets in trouble?...nah" _The back of his head was killing him...after a while the cons won this time, "Great, fine brain you win this round, let's go to the cafeteria."John started running to the cafeteria

* * *

John was at infront, of the door at the cafeteria "Well it's now or never" He toke a sigh, then came in...he study the cafeteria, but there was nobody here but me and Naneko, great...she saw me as I went in the door, She got a big smile as she look at the food, "This looks good"

"We shoudn't be here, We shoudn't be here" He shake his head left and right.

"Oh live it up" she grab a pizza and put it on tray...

Luckily, there weren't caught...

* * *

After a hour, we left the cafeteria, Naneko was full "Man that was good food"

John really didn't eat that much food, he had a rice ball but that about it, He look up, the sun was about to set, "Well it looks like it's time for me to sleep"

Naneko nodded, _"finally!" _John thought.

* * *

They both go there dorm as they wait for the next day, cause it will one they won't forget...

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Second Day,First Adventure P1

Chapter 3: Second Day, First Adventure

-

John went to sleep finally with relief of no crazy accidents or anything for the next day, or a least he think...

-

John eyes started open, he toke a huge yawn, He got up and tighten his hat, he open the door seeing the sky, the beautiful skies, as the sea were touch with a yellow glow when the sun came up, he look at his watch saying it was 7:00, 'Good timing' he thought. Suddenly, without John noticing, Naneko grab the hat, "Nice Hat"

John toke a sigh, 'there goes that moment' "Will you stop doing that!"

"Can i keep it?"she asked.

"NO!"John roared.

"But you look so cute"She said as she was touching his short brown hair, John started to blushed but then grab the hat.

"NO!"John stormed out for a few seconds, then came back.

He then saw Naneko knock out, He look down, touching her soft cold neck with his warm fingers, "Pulse is fine, what is going on?"he asked, he started to worry, his heart was beating faster and faster, he throw his hat on the bed, so he could see what was going on.

"White Magician Pikeru--"She just kept saying that, 'Does that mean anything?' John thought.

He went close to her as to hear is she was breathing, "She...alright?"

Naneko open her eyes up..."What going on?"she asked as John was right to her.

They both started to blush, "You were knock out" John felt a little guilty, 'maybe the hat was the problem, or was it that White Magician Pikeru?' John thought.

"You said something about White Magician Pikeru when you were knock out...does mean anything?"John asked.

"I did see a White Magician Pikeru...IT WAS COOL!"Naneko said with a grin.

"Does it mean anything, is in your deck or something?"John asked.

Naneko nodded, she grab her deck taking out a White Magician Pikeru, John still wonder...but still feeling a little guilty for some reason, then he look at his hat, John walk to his bed and grab the black-red hat and then said "Here"He extended his hand to put it right to her face, She grab it with a smile "Thanks"

"Just for today"John quickly said, "Now come on let's go to school"

-

Meanwhile,near the Slifer Red dorms, Mina trying to catch a glimpse of the boys changing into their uniforms. "Darn," she muttered, "All the windows are blocked- I can't see a thing!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere...John open the doors seeing Mina trying to look at the windows, he gave her a look and then said "What are you doing here?"He asked the girl.

Mina said nothing, she just ran out like crazy, John was about to after her, but he look at the watch seeing that school was about to start, "Great..." Naneko and John ran to school

-

It didn't seem much to John, there a rumor just stuck in his head. The stranger, they called him, he was since taking out people and making them disappear, it pretty werid...John was going to plan a little stake out for this stranger, tonight...

end of chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Second Day,First Adventure P2

Chapter 4: 2nd Day, 1st Adventure Part 2: A kiss to remeber...

Right after school he went straight to his dorms, ploting the stake out; He was just like his brother, he always remember him as a big hero, or aleast in his eyes he did. He always wanted be him, or a least before it happen, John started planning out his deck, looking at his Berserk Dragon like it was talking to him.

It didn't seem much but he was ready...

-

It was around 6:00 p.m. he didn't really notice that Naneko wasn't here, until she pop out of nowhere as she open the door. she started talking..."Dang, I gots detention for a week because I called the profesor, Mrs. Dr. Crowler! How was I suppose to know!" She stopped for a second "And I missed dinner...Man..."

"You missed dinner?"John asked.

She nodded, John grab his backpack as he got a thermos for some hot chicken noddle soup, he gave it to her with a smile "Here"He said.

"really? Thanks" She drank it down, finsh the whole thing in 2 mintues...

another few hours past by, as he watch beeped..."Show time"He muttered as he grab his Duel Disk with his deck inside "I'm heading out, please don't follow me"He said but then she said something as John was about to leave.

"I'm not gonna follow you, but here..."She gave him a kiss right on the forehead, John said nothing after that, but she turned around as she blushed, he walk out...blushing.

a lot of things were in his head now..._"Why did she do that? Does she...like me?" _John went into the forest as his mind wonders

-

Naneko closed the door, still blushing...was she thinking right...suddenly out of nowhere a spirit right in front of her, She has pink hair in pigtails, and she was wearing a white kimono with sneakers, the spirit started "Naneko! How could you do somthing like that SO SOON!"

Naneko Sighed "Look, I can explain, Pikeru" Pikeru snapped "Seriously Naneko, it's only the SECOND FRIGGIN' DAY!"

"So? He's my homie. And he's really nice." Naneko sighed, blushing again. "Besides, it was only friendly!"

"Do you think, that he thought it was friendly!"Pikeru cried.

"I...doubt...it, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking"She explained.

"Whatever"Pikeru said

-

John walks deeper remember that kiss, the more he thought about...the more he thought that she like him, it didn't seems any other way. He was a plain that wasn't covered with trees as he rested for a while, not knowing what will happen, he lay down looking at the skies thinking of Naneko, as he smile, but suddenly out of nowhere he heard a rattle, He got up quickly as he saw a man about a little taller than him wearing old japan armor. He was holding a duel disk.

"So your the one there talking about, the stranger...i've been waiting for you"John said just like his brother.

The stranger nodded, as he said a word "Duel!"his duel disk active, John did the same as the duel started...


	5. Chapter 5: Second Day,First Adventure P3

Chapter 5: 2nd Day, First Adventure Part 3: Be careful where you lurk.

-

Naneko felt something odd, like a warning perhaps, than she remeber "John in trouble!"

she grab her deck as she ran outside going into the forest.

-

John grab 5 cards from his duel disk, so did the stranger..."Alright I'll go"John said as he grab a card...

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior! in attack mode (1400) and put a face down go!"John said as he points at him.

"Very Well, I summon Pale Beast in attack mode (1500) plus I used the magic card Dian Keto the cure master which give a additional 1000 life points if you didn't know (5000 life points) and now Pale Beast take care of Alpha!" The Pale Beast Ram Alpha making john lose 100 life points (3900 life points)

"Grr, my move"He grab a card "I summon a monster in defense mode and use the magic card Cold Wave!...this makes both of us unable to set or active any magic or trap card for one turn...I end my turn..."John said with a grin.

The stranger grab a card from his deck..."Hmmm, well then I attack your face down with my pale beast" The Pale Beast attacks the face down...John got a bigger grin.

"Thank you because my face down is...Aqua Mandoor! and his defense points are more than pale beast attack acutally 500 life points...(4500)"

"Damn! fine I end my turn"He frown..

"My turn..."He grab a card "Man it's my lucky turn, because I discard my Aqua Mandoor and Summon Machine King in Attack mode (2200) but that's not all because his special power comes in...for every Machine type monster on the field he gains 100 attack points including himself (2300)"

"Grr..."The Stranger said.

"But that not all my friend, I used the magic card Monster Reborn which makes me special summon a monster from my grave, and I summon Alpha in defense mode (1700) which give my machine king a extra 100 attack (2400) now...Machine King take care of Pale Beast!" Machine king attack pale beast which makes the stranger lose 900 life points (3600 life points)...

-

Naneko slowly heard the noises as she acutally did find him, seeing him battle a man, She did a cheer "GO JOHN!"

The stranger look as she cheer, he was scare...so he just left when John look back, he turned around...seeing him gone, His turned his hand into a fist, "I almost got him, like my brother...my brother!"John said.

"But-but"She said.

"NO! NO! NO! I told you, you didn't listen to me..."He toke a sigh. "I don't want to see you, just get out of my face" He stormed out not knowing what will happen her, he wanted to be his brother...stopping the bad guys...

-

Naneko acutally did just stay into the forest as she went deeper and deeper into it, not knowing that the stranger was behind her, There was a slash and a...scream but was unable to listen

-

John got out of his bed, still angry at her, he look at her bed...she wasn't there, "What happen to her?"He said as he ran into the forest...it was 10 mintues when went deep into the forest, lots of things went in his mind...until he saw it...the thing he fear most, he didn't want to see this...

-----------

end of chapter...


End file.
